1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric junction box, more specifically to an electric junction box allowing conductivity inspection thereof before the electric junction box mounted in a vehicle is connected to a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
When a bus bar and a power line housed in an electric junction box are connected in a conventional manner, the power line is connected to a terminal having a bolt hole, and the bus bar is provided with a bolt hole. Then, a bolt is inserted through the bolt hole in the power terminal and the bolt hole in the bus bar, and is fastened and connected with a nut.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-203010 discloses a structure of connecting a bus bar 2 and a power line 4 housed in a case 1, as shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B. Specifically, a connector 2a is projected from an upper end portion of the bus bar 2, the connector 2a being bent to form a square C shape. A head 3a of a bolt 3 is fitted into the connector 2a, such that a bolt portion 3bis projected upward from a slit 2bof the connector 2a. A fixing portion 1a is provided at a corner portion of the case 1, the fixing portion 1a being provided with a through-hole connecting inside. The bolt portion 3bis projected through the through-hole to outside the case 1. A bolt hole 5a in an LA terminal 5 (i.e., power terminal) connected to the power line 4 is fitted to the bolt portion 3b, and fastened with a nut 6. Thereby, the bus bar 2 and the power line 4 are connected.
A fusible link unit has recently been employed for an electric junction box for vehicles. The fusible link unit houses a bus bar integrally provided with a fusible link in an exclusive housing. The fusible link unit allows downsizing of an electric junction box, but it generates a large amount of heat. In order to increase heat dissipation and to enhance workability in fastening a bolt, replacing a fuse, and performing other operations, the fusible link unit is often inserted in a housing recess having an opening toward an external surface side of a case.
As shown in FIG. 7, for instance, a housing recess 102 having an upper surface opening is provided to a case 101. A head 104 of a bolt 103 is buried on an upper surface side of the case in a location adjacent to the housing recess 102, such that a bolt portion 105 is projected upward. Further, a battery input terminal 107 is horizontally projected from an upper portion of a fusible link unit 106 inserted and housed in the housing recess 102, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, the battery input terminal 107 extending from a fusible link integrated bus bar. A bolt hole 108 in the battery input terminal 107 is fitted to the bolt portion 105 of the bolt 103. Then, a bolt hole 111 in an LA terminal 110 connected to a terminal of a power line 109 is fitted from above and fastened with a nut 112. Thereby, the fusible link integrated bus bar and the power line 109 are electrically conducted.
On a vehicle assembly line, conductivity inspection may be performed in a process before the LA terminal 110 and the nut 112 are attached to the bolt 103, as shown in FIG. 9. In this case, a contact between the battery input terminal 107 and the bolt 103 is unstable when the nut 112 is not fastened, and thus conductivity to the bus bar is unstable. As a result, the conductivity inspection cannot be performed accurately.
[Related Art 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-203010